Froid
by mignoneroy20
Summary: RED FemScout sort pour une petite balade hivernale avec BLU Spy et RED Sniper. La température se lève contre eux et ça tourne mal... (Short RED FemScoutxBLU Spy, RED Sniper)


**Alors déjà pour vous mettre en contexte, cette histoire est un peu une suite pour "L'amour en cadeau". Je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
Deuxièmement, c'est basé sur quelque chose qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt. Mon Dieu j'ai cru que j'allais mourir gelée ._. Alors en fait pour passer le temps pendant que je marchais dehors (j'étais obligée -.-) je m'imaginait en FemScout avec Sniper et Spy autour de moi et j'ai commencée à geler puis à imaginer les deux mercenaires essayer de m'aider. Le vent, la neige... Y'a que le coup de l'hypothermie, des engelures, du visage insensible et du fait qu'elle a de la difficulté à marcher qui est exagéré. _Ahhh l'imagination_. Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

FemScout se dirigeait vers les grilles. Le vent soufflait doucement dehors et des flocons tombaient lentement. Il ne faisait pas si froid dehors et la mercenaire RED avait vu un temps parfait pour une petite promenade. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais décida de se retourner et demanda d'une voix forte :  
– Hep, je sors marcher, quelqu'un veut v'nir?  
L'endroit resta silencieux quelques instants. Après de longues secondes, elle soupira et se retourna. Elle fut stoppée par des bruits de pas, puis une voix :  
– Oi, moi j'veux bien.  
– Et pourquoi pas moi aussi? ajouta une deuxième voix dans son dos avec un léger accent français.  
Elle sourit et, sans même se retourner, déclara :  
– Eh bien, z'avez qu'à m'suivre.  
Sur ce, elle sortit dehors et enfonça ses bottes dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Elle emprunta un chemin déjà tapé par ses nombreuses sortie à l'extérieur faisant une boucle, le Spy BLU et le Sniper RED derrière elle.  
Chacun portait une paire de bottes d'hiver, un foulard, des gants et un chapeau. Bien que la température soit assez douce, le vent la refroidissait d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.  
Les trois amis progressaient lentement, parlant de tout et de rien, s'arrêtant parfois pour se pousser dans la neige ou se faire des batailles de boules de neige. Bref, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Par contre, Mère Nature n'était pas vraiment de leur côté. Le vent se levait et les flocons redoublaient d'ardeur, si bien que la visibilité fut rapidement réduite. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le trio.  
À mi-chemin par contre, le vent lui aussi avait redoublé de puissance, on pouvait l'entendre siffler entre les arbres. La température avait beaucoup chutée et garder sa chaleur devenait difficile.  
FemScout releva son foulard sur son menton. La quasi-totalité de son visage commençait à s'engourdir et ça chauffait énormément.  
– J'ai-j'ai froid..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Sa plainte fut entendue par ses deux amis car ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'elle et Spy passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'encourager à continuer. Sniper fit de même de son côté.  
Le Français lui frictionna vigoureusement le dos en réalisant qu'elle commençais à grelotter. Étant un Scout, donc assez mince, elle n'avais jamais été très résistante au froid bien qu'elle l'adorait.  
Malgré la présence de ses deux amis autour d'elle, la jeune RED ne parvenait à se réchauffer. Le vent les frappait comme s'il voulait les faire tomber et les flocons les aveuglaient. La mercenaire commençait à avoir de la difficulté à marcher, le froid lui rongeait les jambes tel une ombre invisible. Ses joues et son nez, rougis par le froid, étaient devenus insensibles. Elle finit par trébucher mais fut retenue par le BLU, qui lui murmura :  
– Allez, tu peux le faire... Ne tombe pas maintenant je t'en prie...  
L'Australien observait la scène avec impuissance. Il savait que Spy pouvait s'occuper d'elle mieux que lui, lui qui vivait beaucoup en solo, il ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Il savais aussi que Spy appréciait beaucoup la jeune RED, et il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même. Il soupira longuement, pestant contre son impuissance.  
De son côté, Spy était sur le bord de la panique. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. FemScout perdait toute sa chaleur corporelle et l'hypothermie ne tarderait à arriver... La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée. Il la serra contre lui et accéléra sa marche.  
Trois-quart du chemin et FemScout tenait toujours bon. Ses jambes s'ankylosaient lentement, chaque petit mouvement la faisait souffrir, mais elle tenait bon. Spy n'arrêtait de l'encourager et ça lui donnait la force nécessaire pour continuer. Elle traînait lentement ses pieds dans la neige, un à la fois, et progressait lentement. Lentement mais sûrement. Elle ne sentait plus son visage et ne parvenait à parler. Elle doutait à propos de ses chances de survie mais elle continuait tout de même.  
Elle trébucha à nouveau, et cette fois Spy manqua la suivre dans la neige. Ses jambes ne lui obéissait presque plus. L'espion sentait lui aussi le froid commencer à l'envahir mais sans le gêner. Il murmura d'une voix presque plaintive à l'oreille de la jeune RED :  
– Je t'en prie, reste avec nous... On est presque rentrés... Ne-ne meurt pas là... Pas maintenant... Pas ici...  
FemScout aurait voulu répondre. Répondre qu'elle ne l'abandonnerais pas. Qu'elle resterait toujours près de lui. Répondre au moins quelque chose... Elle dût se contenter de hocher difficilement la tête.  
Le Français la serra plus fort contre lui et leva les yeux sur Sniper avec un air suppliant. Celui-ci s'approcha et tendit un bras vers la mercenaire, interrogeant Spy du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête et ce fut au tour de l'Australien de la serrer contre lui sous le regard inquiet de l'espion. Et ce fut sans doute le contact le plus plaisant que FemScout a dû ressentir depuis le début de la sortie. La chaleur de son compagnon d'équipe se transféra à elle presque instantanément, lui redonnant assez de force pour accélérer. On sentait tout l'effort qu'elle utilisait pour se mouvoir.  
Ils aperçurent finalement le haut bâtiment faisant maintenant office de maison pour les deux équipes. Ils puisèrent dans leurs dernières ressources de force et atteignirent au pas de course. Spy fit irruption dans le hall d'entré et héla un Medic -RED évidemment- qui accouru aussitôt. C'est à ce moment que Sniper entrait à son tour, FemScout dans ses bras. L'Allemand me put s'empêcher de murmurer un "Mein Gott" en la voyant. Elle avait des engelures sur le visage et aux doigts et était en hypothermie assez avancée. Il put guérir ses engelure avec son Medigun sans toutefois augmenter sa température corporelle. Il la regarda d'un air grave et fit signe à Sniper de le suivre jusqu'à sa salle d'opération où il lui désigna de l'étendre sur sa table d'opération. Il alla chercher une couverture qu'il plaça après l'avoir placée sous perfusion pour la réchauffer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en surveillant ses signes vitaux, Sniper et Spy derrière lui. Il finit par leur demander de sortir, disant qu'il aimait mieux travailler seul.

* * *

Le temps fut long pour le Spy BLU, mais il fut finalement autorisé à entrer à nouveau dans la salle du Medic. Il vit la jeune RED étendue, immobile. Le Medic lui expliqua que son état s'était stabilisé, sa température était normale mais que son coeur était toujours faible. Il gardait un Medigun en continu sur elle pour être sûr que rien de trop grave arrive à nouveau. Elle était dans un état comateux mais devrait s'en sortir. Si elle se réveillait, c'était bon signe.  
Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise près de la table d'opération. Il dégagea un peu la couverture et lui prit une main qu'il plaça sur sa poitrine en murmurant.  
– Dieu soit loué, au moins, tu es toujours avec nous... Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si têtue? Le froid... ce n'est pas ce qui a de mieux... Pourtant, tu l'aimes, ce froid. Mais tu m'as fait une de ces peurs aujourd'hui...  
Il la sentit bouger pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il commença à croire qu'il avait halluciné, il l'entendit geindre doucement. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui du Spy. Elle sourit et murmura :  
– Hey...  
– Tu viens de te sauver de la mort et tout ce que t'as à dire c'est "Hey"? répondit Spy en riant.  
– Et puis c'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes, non? J'ai pas peur de la mort, tu sais...  
– Je sais... Mais cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre pour de bon...  
Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la RED et approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front. Il finit par demander :  
– Jure moi que tu ne me feras plus peur comme ça... Plus jamais...  
Il l'entendit rire doucement, puis répondre :  
– Jurer est un bien grand mot, mais oui, je ferai mon possible.

* * *

**Le pire c'est que j'ai navigué sur le net à propos de l'hypothermie xD La couverture, le soluté (pas plus de 42°C) pas de chaleur directe... J'avais pensé l'étendre près du feu avec le Pyro mais bon c'est impossible.  
C'était juste quelque chose random qui m'est passé par la tête x)**


End file.
